


Heat

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Brainwashing, Coercion, Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Images, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Hibiki doesn't want Kurumi to leave for reasons that some may describe as selfish. Ariadne doesn't want Kurumi to leave for reasons she would describe as selfless. The two unite under questionable circumstances in order to realise their shared desires.
Relationships: Ariadne Foxrot/Kurumi Tokisaki, Kurumi Tokisaki/Hibiki Higoromo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a lovely piece to write, but what I think makes it incredibly special is that a good friend of mine graciously offered to draw fanart of sorts for this fic! Done in an incredible light novel style and drawn to literal perfection, you can find links to both of these gorgeous pieces in the end author's notes, as to not surprise any of you with the content if you're reading this in public and as to not spoil ;). Many thanks to the wonderful D_Sho for these beautiful artworks, and I strongly urge you all to check out his Pixiv and send him some love! He's also done art of Rinemu in my other fic, Songstresses' Seduction, so do go and give that a look as well!

The heavy sigh that Hibiki let out was so unbearably obvious that Ariadne had to resist rolling her eyes, lest her cover be blown. Her sleeping bag was wrapped tight around her, enveloping her in warmth that Ariadne had come to quite literally love and crave.

Cracking an eye open just enough to watch Hibiki through her lashes, she caught the sight of the white-haired Quasi-Spirit staring dreamily at who Ariadne could assume was none other than Kurumi Tokisaki. It was becoming increasingly more obvious that Hibiki was head over heels for the Spirit, and Ariadne would have pitied her more if she didn’t think the idea of love itself was incredibly troublesome and tedious. It was detestable, even, but Ariadne couldn’t deny that the depth and sincerity of Hibiki’s love (or obsession) with Kurumi was beyond a puppy crush. That was something both disturbing and somewhat charming, to Ariadne at least.

Tipping her head to the side and feeling her hair flop over her face, Ariadne exhaled softly, and she swung an arm out of her sleeping bag.

“Hibikin,” she cooed, her voice low and husky with sleep, “come here.”

Hibiki jerked from her reverie, taking her eyes off of the retreating form of Kurumi upon hearing Ariadne’s summons. She eyed the Dominion suspiciously, and Ariadne put on her most charming, albeit sleepy, smile.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hibiki laughed nervously upon hearing those words, but she obliged. Ariadne shut her eyes again, listening as her soft footfalls approached, and she heard Hibiki sit down beside her. Not wanting to scrutinise her too much and scare off the poor sap, she stretched out, and affixed Hibiki with the least intimidating look she could muster. It evidently worked, and she saw those big blue eyes soften almost instantly, guard crumbling down.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, I just wanted to talk to you. Girl on girl.” Ariadne responded with a wink, and Hibiki turned away briefly, face flushed.

“About…?”

“I think that’s obvious,” Ariadne admitted. Hibiki cocked her head, and Ariadne just waved her free hand aside. “You’re worried, aren’t you, baby?”

Hibiki pouted, and she sighed yet again as she opted to lay back beside Ariadne. “Maybe.”

“It’s Kurumi, isn’t it?”

“…Maybe.” Hibiki twisted her mouth and crossed her arms.

_Closed off body language. She really doesn’t trust me._

Ariadne chuckled softly, reaching out to take one of Hibiki’s hands. She felt her flinch, but Hibiki didn’t fight it as Ariadne gave her hand a squeeze.

“Don’t be shy. It’s pretty obvious that you like her.”

Hibiki glanced down at Ariadne, lips pursed. “Really? I thought I was doing a good job at keeping it quiet.”

“You _are_ , but I’m perceptive,” Ariadne murmured. She squeezed Hibiki’s hand, before shifting out of the sleeping bag enough to sit up. “What are you worried about, exactly?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you…”

“You don’t trust me?”

“It isn’t _that_ , I just don’t feel like talking about it to someone I don’t know very well.”

“Oh.” Ariadne sighed dramatically, sadly, and she almost instantly felt the guilt exuding from Hibiki. She spluttered, and gave Ariadne’s hand a firm squeeze.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just that it’s a sensitive topic, I’m trying to just… be happy for her, I guess.”

“How so?”

Hibiki swallowed thickly at that, and seemed to toy with the idea of actually fessing up or keeping her silence. But, as Ariadne suspected, the Quasi-Spirit wasn’t able to hold it in for very long.

“I… I don’t want her to leave,” she admitted quietly, lowering her head.

_Ah._

Ariadne sighed once more, and squeezed Hibiki’s hand in response.

“I know. You like her a lot.”

“I do.”

“Does it keep you up at night? The thought of her leaving?”

Hibiki bit her lip, blinking a few times as she kept her eyes on the floor. “Yeah. It does.”

“I don’t want her to leave, either. But likely for different reasons,” Ariadne murmured, rubbing soft circles into Hibiki’s hand as the Quasi-Spirit looked up at her.

“We still want the same thing though,” she whispered, gazing into Ariadne’s eyes with those big blue ones, her eyes watering and slightly red. “I don’t think I can convince her to stay… Even Tsuan’s tried.”

Ariadne couldn’t help but slant her head. “You want my help?”

Hibiki sucked in her breath, looking away quickly once more.

“I mean, I don’t know how you could… But I’m starting to run out of ideas.”

Something clicked in Ariadne’s mind then, and the Dominion shuffled properly out of her sleeping bag, enough to sit up.

“How about you leave it with me?”

Hibiki’s eyebrow quirked. “You can make her stay?”

“I think I could try, couldn’t I? Trust me, baby, I’ve done more difficult feats.”

There was a beat of silence, and Hibiki fought to suppress the wobbling in her lower lip.

“That would be great if you could… Thank you, Ariadne…” ****

“It isn’t any trouble. Run along now, and I’ll let you know when I’ll give it a go.”

“Can I ask what the plan is?” Hibiki asked.

Ariadne shook her head.

“It’s best to let me work my magic.”

There was a lot of trust in those eyes, Ariadne thought as Hibiki quickly dipped her head and thanked her again, before taking a hurried leave in the direction of where Kurumi went.

Ariadne watched Hibiki go, and despite her better judgement, didn’t even try and stop the influx of thoughts that ran through her mind. As a Dominion, Ariadne prided herself on making a multitude of complex decisions on the fly nearly every day, and abiding by her personal creed in doing so.

This issue was certainly one that needed her attention.

As she looked down into her palms, and summoned the hints of her mercury strings from her fingers, Ariadne smiled to herself.

_I know the perfect plan._

* * *

The moment Kurumi woke up, she knew something was _deeply_ wrong. Her sleep had been disturbed for a few minutes now, or maybe half an hour? She could hardly think. She stirred on her bed, and even though she hadn’t opened her eyes, she could feel her head spinning.

Kurumi also felt unbearably, disgustingly hot. She was burning up, and she had no clue as to why. A quick flick of her wrist told her that she had thrown the blankets mostly off of her, so it couldn’t be then. Frowning, and begrudgingly opening her eyes, she wondered briefly if Hibiki had attached herself to her throughout their sleep. But, Hibiki was snoozing in front of her with her back turned, nowhere near the Spirit.

_Did she turn the temperature in the room up?_ Kurumi thought, her mind pushing through a sluggish fog in a lame attempt to think. She was about to reach out for Hibiki to wake her, but the moment she did, she became acutely aware of _another_ sensation.

A blush suddenly coloured her cheeks, heating up as much as the rest of her body as she realised how fucking wet she was. The simple adjustment made her realise that her panties were practically stuck to her sex, soaked completely through. Arousal coated her thighs, too, and Kurumi felt her heart skip a beat in panic. Or at least, what she thought was panic.

She was sweating now, from shame and heat. The burning sensation in her entire body was making her lethargic, but the heat pooling in her lower abdomen made her restless. Biting her lip until it bled, she exhaled and tried her hardest not to rub her thighs together. She did _not_ want to get off beside Hibiki while she was sleeping, that was beyond the boundaries they had set. But she needed to do something to abate whatever she was feeling.

_What is_ ** _wrong_** _with me?_ Kurumi thought to herself, gritting her teeth as she attempted to sit up as slowly as possible to avoid jostling the slumbering Hibiki in front of her.

That was, until she felt the bed shift behind her, and the press of something soft against her back.

If Kurumi were more lucid she would have immediately manifested Zafkiel, and fired off two shots at the intruder. She was unfortunately in no such position, her head spinning to the extent that it made it hard to focus on anything in front of her. The heat only kept building, and Kurumi’s throat dried up instantly as the soft press squeezed against her more.

She felt an arm snake around her waist, and Kurumi was tugged back down- no, _forced_ \- to lay down. She hit the pillow with a huff, and against her better judgement and usual response, froze.

Kurumi felt a slender hand ghost over her waist, and into her nightgown. The touch made her head spin, because it was _something_ that she needed to abate the burning throughout her entire body. She should have been thinking about who was behind her, pressing against her. The breath against her neck told her that whoever it was was leaning close, and as much as she wanted to squeeze her thighs together to prevent the hand slipping between her legs from going further, Kurumi found that she couldn’t bring herself to.

Touch felt too good. Touch made her _melt._

Kurumi couldn’t stop a whimper as fingers slipped to her panties, and pressed against her sex firmly through the soaked fabric.

“I like that sound, baby.”

The person behind her finally spoke, and it was unmistakeable as to who it was.

“I want to hear _more_.”

_“Ariadne?”_ Kurumi gasped, biting down on her finger to shut herself up as Ariadne took hold of her sopping wet panties, and pulled them to rub between her pussy lips, sending bolts of utter ecstasy through her body. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

“I thought that would be obvious, baby,” Ariadne breathed against her neck, and Kurumi whined as another surge of heat rolled over her body. Ariadne’s lips grazed along her throat, under her jaw before reaching her earlobe. She took it between her teeth, brushing her tongue over it in a way that made Kurumi shiver and instinctively seek out more of those euphoric sensations.

“B-but why?” Kurumi hissed, trying her hardest to keep her voice down as she saw Hibiki move in her sleep, back still turned. Ariadne’s fingers pushed the fabric of her panties aside, and spread her labia apart. The simple action made Kurumi writhe with even more vigour, feeling her arousal dribble out and make a horrible mess of the bed and Ariadne’s fingers. Kurumi, however, didn’t think that bothered Ariadne at all.

“You ask too many questions.” Ariadne murmured, lips moving against her skin. Two fingers then curled, and slid into Kurumi’s entrance, her slick arousal making the action embarrassingly easy. The quiet squelch that accompanied the action made Kurumi’s cheeks even wetter, and her lips part in a soundless gasp. “Don’t talk, and take it like a good girl…”

Kurumi’s eyes rolled back in her head the moment those long, slender fingers curled inside of her in a way that made her back arch. They spread her inner walls apart, her arousal making them slippery even as her inner walls clenched and flexed around the very welcomed intruders. She could only gasp and whine as Ariadne pressed against her, and the moment she tried to muffle the mewl that threatened to escape her with her hand, Ariadne easily reached over and seized her wrist.

“Tsk, none of that,” she growled into Kurumi’s ear, her palm pressing down against Kurumi’s clit until she saw stars.

“H-Hibiki…” Was all Kurumi could rasp out. Hibiki was sleeping peacefully in front of her, blissfully unaware of the utter debauchery going on behind her. “Sh-she’ll hear this…”

One wrong move, one too loud moan, and it would be all over. The embarrassment would be so _immense_ , and there was no telling about how uncomfortable this would make Hibiki. What would she think? Would she hate it? Like it?

Kurumi’s head spun, and as Ariadne’s fingers relentlessly curled and moved inside of her, pushing her further and further into a crashing wave of utmost ecstasy and euphoria, Kurumi became actually aware of the notes and lines of Hibiki’s exposed back. Her sheer nightgown did little to hide her figure, the curve of her spine, how the sheets slung low around her hips. It was driving her mad, madder than even the fingers buried in her cunt working tirelessly inside of her.

“I bet you want Hibikin to see you,” Ariadne cooed, slinging an arm around Kurumi’s midsection, bending her over slightly as she pressed her breasts to her back. “Taking a good fingering right next to her… You’re so soaked, Kurumin, I bet you _love_ the idea of her waking up, hm?”

“I don’t-“

_I do._ A little voice in her head spoke out, and if Kurumi had the energy, she would have immediately snapped at the idea internally and come up with a million reasons as to why it was wrong. But she couldn’t, with a burning heat rolling in her abdomen and the constant fluttering of her inner walls around Ariadne’s digits, her mind was an absolute mess. She barely had the ability to stifle the constant sounds she was making.

It was all too much.

“Ariadne, please!”

“That’s it, baby, let it all out, don’t shy away from me…”

“I-I’m, oh, Ariadne-”

Kurumi cursed under her breath, swallowing down a lump forming in her throat. What it was from, exactly she couldn’t quite pin, but every minute movement of Ariadne’s made her an absolute writhing and squirming mess. She was moved then, grunting as Ariadne pulled her off the bed and stood her up. The Spirit’s legs buckled, and she clutched onto Ariadne’s dress for support as she grit her teeth, panting and instantly falling back into the Dominion as those fingers buried deep.

“Look at her,” Ariadne cooed, drawing Kurumi’s attention from the maddening pleasure over to the sleeping figure of Hibiki. Kurumi bit her lip, panting desperately as she swallowed down a lump forming in her throat. “So peaceful… And look at you, utterly debauched… To think what she would say if she saw you like this…”

Ariadne’s voice was no more than a whisper in her ear, like the Devil’s temptation, but it made Kurumi melt. As if to just rub in the entire situation, Ariadne then pushed her back into the bread, sliding up against Kurumi’s spine with her own chest, thin fabric not hiding the fact that her nipples were hardened- Kurumi could feel them very well. Then, as she tried to speak up, Ariadne’s fingers curled and Kurumi’s back arched.

The Spirit had to bite down, _hard_ , on the sheets to stifle the breathy whine that slipped from her throat. Her body convulsed, muscles contracting as her inner walls fluttered around Ariadne’s fingers. Her whimper devolved into a low growl, and she realised in a fleeting moment that her sounds were _far_ too loud. She had lost her clothes too, at some point, and it made the entire thing that much more degrading.

But all coherent thoughts were washed away in a sea of absolute euphoria, and Kurumi felt her body react on its own. She ground down against Ariadne’s fingers, bucking her hips once, twice, then more and more feverishly as the Dominion’s fingers curled inside of her. She felt them stroke deep inside of her, fucking her through her climax in a maddeningly intimate way.

“There, there…” Ariadne purred, drawing Kurumi in close to her. She reached up, releasing Kurumi’s midsection and feeling the squirming Spirit sag against her. She cupped her chin, and tilted her head back, turning Kurumi’s face and pulling her into the crook of her neck to stifle her sounds. Kurumi’s breathing was ragged and quick, but she eagerly took the reprieve in Ariadne’s embrace, swallowing hard. The smell of sex was strong, and Kurumi could feel her cheeks heat up as shame began to wash away the pleasure. Her body was still _burning_ , but there was the tiniest bit of relief she felt from her climax. It was all too much for her brain to handle, so she shut her eyes and kept hidden in the Dominion’s neck. Ariadne smelled of sweat, and Kurumi could feel her heartbeat when this close to her. It was slow, a stark contrast from hers, thrumming angrily against her ribcage.

And Kurumi’s skipped a beat, halting completely as she felt the bed move _behind_ her.

“Kurumi?”

Kurumi’s head whipped around the moment she heard a sleepy, albeit surprised voice pipe up behind her. She was met with the sight of Hibiki’s blue eyes, wide with shock. And to her dismay, Kurumi felt the heat in her body amplify nearly tenfold the moment they made eye contact.

“H-Hibiki, I’m sorry! G-Go back to sl-”

Kurumi’s feverish warnings died in her throat as Ariadne curled her fingers, and Kurumi could feel her smirk against the back of her neck. Her lips parted in a soundless gasp, and Kurumi felt Ariadne’s fingers slip out of her with fiendish ease, aided by how damn wet she was. She could only whimper as she felt Ariadne’s fingers press down on the puffy lips of her labia, and spread them. Kurumi felt compelled to spread her legs in response, feeling the heat abate just _slightly_ as she did so.

“Hibikin, do you like what you see?”

Kurumi’s throat was too dry to let her speak, and she could only stare as she let her most intimate part be put on display for Hibiki Higoromo. Hibiki’s eyes widened comically, and her mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Her gaze was fixed right on what Ariadne was emphasising, much to Kurumi’s helpless embarrassment.

“Hibiki?”

“A-Ariadne! What are you doing in our bed?!” The Quasi-Spirit squealed, her gaze rapidly flicking between Ariadne’s face, Kurumi’s, and the Spirit’s bared sex, dripping, clit twitching right before her very eyes.

Ariadne rolled her eyes, before smiling at Hibiki from over Kurumi’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it obvious? Kurumin and I are spending some quality time together.”

Hibiki could see Kurumi’s tortured expression. One of pleasure, pain, and shame. Sweat slicked skin made her hair cling to her face and neck, and she was shaking, flushed a dark red. She wet her lips, but didn’t fight like Hibiki would have expected her to, even as Ariadne began to rub her thumb over Kurumi’s clitoris.

Kurumi kept her mouth shut and quickly averted her eyes away from Hibiki, as if she was trying to hide from her gaze. Hibiki knew Kurumi well enough to understand the silent plea.

_Don’t look._

“Ariadne, stop,” Hibiki managed out after faltering, narrowing her eyes at Ariadne and propping herself up completely. “I don’t think she likes it.”

“Oh? I think she likes it _plenty._ Don’t you, Kurumin?”

Kurumi inhaled sharply as two of Ariadne’s fingers slipped back inside of her, her entire body stiffening as she fought to stifle any sounds. She twisted her her head to hide it in Ariadne’s neck, and Hibiki realised she had to make a move.

“Stop it!”

The moment she lurched forward, Hibiki realised her mistake. She hadn’t really planned out any kind of idea of what she was going to do, and going up against a Dominion at Ariadne’s level was a poor idea, let alone going in blind.

The moment she tried to grab Ariadne’s hands, Hibiki felt all sense of control over her body leave her. Her head spun, and she hit the mattress with an unceremonious, soft thud. All strength seemed to be drained from her body, and any attempt she made to try raise her arms or even lift her legs resulted in nothing. She could only stare, feeling her breathing quicken in a body that no longer felt like her own.

_Has she-?!_

Ariadne’s hand was raised toward Hibiki. From it, Hibiki could make out the glint of something in the dim light. Narrowing her eyes as much as she possibly could, she realised too late that one of Ariadne’s mercury threads was strung straight through her. Hibiki expected some sort of pain or any kind of sensation, yet she felt nothing at all.

_Nothing at all…_

The telling smirk on Ariadne’s face was enough for Hibiki’s blood to run cold. She tried to sit up, yet her body wouldn’t respond. She felt far too warm, and far too lax, like her body was too lethargic and heavy to respond to her whims. Her lips parted, but all she could vocalise was a slurred groan, much to her horror.

“Now, now, Hibikin. Kurumi and I are having a lovely time without all that hyper energy you’re bringing in, so relax, alright?” Ariadne cooed in a silken, husky tone that made Hibiki’s cheeks burn. It was an incredibly arousing scene, all told, but Hibiki’s intuition was screaming at her to get out and get Kurumi to safety.

But now, as she was forced to lay limp against the mattress, she could do naught but _watch_.

Watch how Ariadne’s fingers, ring and middle, worked slowly in and out of Kurumi’s dripping sex.

Watch as Kurumi’s arousal dribbled down the puffy lips of her labia.

Watch the way Kurumi hid her moans in the crook of Ariadne’s neck, panting and whimpering senselessly against her throat.

Hibiki felt shame burn in her cheeks almost as much as arousal burned between her legs.

“Where were we, Kurumin?” Ariande cooed, reaching up with her free hand to grasp Kurumi’s hair, close to her scalp. She pulled her head back, forcing the Spirit to look at her in the eyes. Hibiki could see the lust in her half-lidded eyes, and what looked like the beginnings of tears welling up within them. From sadness, arousal, or sensation, she couldn’t tell.

Kurumi tried to mumble an answer, but Ariadne’s fingers curled sharply, pushing deeper within Kurumi with a wet squelch. The Spirit’s hips bucked, her body arching as she closed her eyes and let out a loud, drawn out moan of sheer ecstasy. Yet, Ariadne didn’t let her lose focus. She gave her hair a sharp tug and forced Kurumi’s head forward, meeting her eyes without hesitation.

“You’re so tight,” Ariadne whispered to Kurumi, licking her lips as the Spirit tried to turn her head away. “Your pussy is coaxing my fingers deeper, you’re close, aren’t you?”

Hibiki swallowed as those eyes turned on her. She met Ariadne’s gaze, watching the Dominion size her up hungrily, predatorily.

“I am,” Kurumi gasped breathlessly, rolling her hips in time with Ariadne’s rhythmic finger curls. Her thumb lightly worked around her clitoris, and Hibiki bore witness to the entire explicit act with rapt attention and a mixture of arousal and jealousy.

Ariadne saw right through Hibiki, and a devilish smirk crossed her face.

“How about this…” She cooed to Kurumi, taking her fingers from her sex and eliciting the most pathetic of mewls from Kurumi’s lips. It was debasing to see the proud Spirit like this, and Hibiki had to distract herself by staring down at her entrance, watching it clench around nothing with the absence of Ariadne’s fingers.

“If you want to climax, Kurumin, you have to include Hibikin in this… Look at her, all lonely and pouty…”

A sidelong glance from Ariadne and the desperate gaze of Kurumi on her body made Hibiki try and move again, yet her body didn’t respond. She felt her heartbeat pickup though, blood roaring in her ears as her heart thrummed against her ribs.

“Of course!”

Kurumi’s gaze was hungry. Hair clinging to her face with sweat, intense, burning eyes and her parted, full lips, the look alone was enough to make Hibiki press her thighs together (or try to) and hide the instant parting of her own entrance.

As Kurumi crawled toward her, Ariadne snapped her fingers, and Hibiki felt the weight across her body lift. The lethargy left her in an instant, but the moment she tried to sit up yet again, Kurumi was upon her.

It took Hibiki a moment to gather her words. Her mouth and tongue refused to work, resulting in a jumbled mess of incoherent attempts at speaking. Kurumi gripped her thighs and pressed her down into the bed, forcing a gasp from her chest.

“You don’t have to do this,” Hibiki managed out, watching as Kurumi took firm hold of her thighs. It felt as if the revered Spirit of Binah was being driven by a force beyond herself, and in a way, Hibiki guessed she was. This was _not_ the Kurumi she knew. Her eyes were too wild and unfocused, her movements too desperate. Ariadne must have done _something_ to her.

But Hibiki also couldn’t deny that it was maddeningly attractive.

“I do,” Kurumi hissed, cutting off any further comments from Hibiki as she clutched the Quasi-Spirit’s shorts, and pulled them off in one swift movement. “I’m so, so hot, I need reprieve, Hibiki… I need release…”

Hibiki couldn’t help the way she lifted her hips to aid in the action of taking her shorts off. Deep down, Hibiki had been longing for this moment.

A time where Kurumi’s walls would come down, and where she would breach the gap between them. The mental, accepting Hibiki into her heart, and the physical, where she would press her lips against Hibiki’s. She had longed to hear Kurumi moan, lusted after her, dreamed about how her fingers would feel gliding over her curves.

But not like this.

“You’re not okay,” Hibiki protested, trying to hold her panties up even as Kurumi tried to pull them down. She swallowed hard, watching Ariadne sidle up beside the Spirit.

“Kurumin is fine. Who are you to deny her what you both want so dearly?” She asked with an innocent cock of her head, slipping her hand down over Kurumi’s rump and between her legs as the Spirit managed to wrestle Hibiki’s panties off.

“She can’t consent like this!”

“Nor can you decide what she wants or not,” Ariadne countered as Kurumi forced Hibiki’s legs apart. As much as Hibiki was being torn apart by the sheer strangeness of the situation, she couldn’t will herself enough to fight as Kurumi held her legs spread. She was sure Ariadne’s grip over her had waned, and Hibiki grimly realised that she herself _wanted_ this, all told.

It was only then did Hibiki feel a great heat wash over her, and suddenly, thoughts of how wrong this situation was washed away like a leaf at the whim of a river current. Her attention was brought to the feeling of cold air against her wet quim, and Hibiki instinctively reached down to take a fistful of Kurumi’s dark hair as her head moved lower.

“There you go,” Ariadne murmured, watching as Hibiki threaded her fingers in Kurumi’s locks. “Relax and let feeling take control, don’t overthink this.”

She languidly worked her fingers over Kurumi’s clitoris as she spoke, prompting the Spirit to whine. Hibiki swallowed, flicking her gaze between Ariadne and Kurumi, wetting her lips with her tongue. Ariadne seemed to pick up on her hapless stare, and she tipped her head down towards Kurumi’s head.

“Push her down if you want it.”

_Push her head?_

Hibiki repeated to herself, before swallowing as she listened, her arm moving on the whims of her addled mind. She pressed Kurumi down between her legs, and felt the Spirit’s lips brush over her mound. The sensation made her flinch, and she watched Ariadne smile from the corner of her eye.

Timed with what Hibiki could barely make out as Ariadne’s finger entering Kurumi’s soaked pussy once more, she felt the touch of a warm, soft tongue against her clitoris, and she instantly saw stars.

“F-fuck!” Hibiki cursed under her breath, clenching her teeth as Kurumi’s tongue worked around her clitoral hood. She bucked her hips instinctively, clenching her legs around Kurumi’s head and drawing her closer.

“There you go,” Ariadne’s voice cut through the building fog in her head, but Hibiki found it hard to hear her over the pounding in her chest. She could feel her pulse in her neck, her heartbeat fluttering as Kurumi’s tongue worked her over. Every time the softest brush of Kurumi’s tongue made contact with her twitching clit, Hibiki rolled her hips without hesitation, sickened by her own eagerness. But it just felt _so goddamn good._

“This is what we agreed upon, Hibiki,” Ariadne continued, and Hibiki felt defiance well up inside her (although it was easily swamped by arousal.)

“I didn’t agree,” Hibiki protested, swallowing down a whimper as Kurumi traced her nails over her labia, and around her entrance. “You never mentioned this!”

“I did, we agreed that I’d help you in getting her to stay,” Ariadne murmured, working those deft fingers in a way that made Kurumi whine and moan against Hibiki’s cunt, sending pleasurable vibrations over her sensitive sex. “Come on, Hibiki, don’t lie and say you haven’t dreamed of this?”

Another curl of those fingers resulted in more enthusiasm from Kurumi, who was between her legs and eating her out in a most debauched way that Hibiki could barely fathom seeing Kurumi in. It took great effort to not let the guilt eat her alive, but Ariadne must have been working on her as well, and it was all too much for Hibiki.

“You’ve wanted this for so long, this intimacy with her. Don’t tell me you don’t want it… You and I both know that would be a lie.”

Hibiki was seeing stars. Darkness at the edge of her vision and flashes of lights thanks to the sheer _pressure_ building inside of her. Her pussy clenched and flexed spasmodically in response to each skilful twist of Kurumi’s tongue, each curl, each minute brush. Each teasing lick over her entrance. It drove Hibiki to the brink of heaven and right back again. She found her fingers tightly woven in Kurumi’s hair, gripping it by the roots in a strong grip unbefitting of Hibiki Higoromo. She felt her arm move on its own, pulling Kurumi in deep so she _buried_ her face between her legs. She was disgustingly wet, and she couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter as she stole a glance down between her legs at the face of Kurumi Tokisaki. Those wild, mismatched eyes half lidded with lust. Her face dusted in a red hue, chin shiny with Hibiki’s arousal.

It turned her on so much so that Hibiki couldn’t help but climax.

Hibiki’s inhibitions and guilt alike washed away with that incredible tidal wave of euphoria, and she mewled as she squeezed her thighs around her head. Kurumi gave her hypersensitive cunt a few more licks, before she let out a muffled whine of her own. Dimly, Hibiki could see Ariadne murmur something into Kurumi’s ear- something too quiet to catch- and she watched as shudders ripped through her body, Ariadne’s fingers buried deep within her.

Hibiki took a deep, shuddering breath, and tried to sit up as Kurumi fell forward, burying her face in the mattress as her entire body crumpled, no doubt experiencing an orgasm no less powerful than her own. After a few moments of gulping breaths, the Quasi-Spirit pushed herself up with her elbows, trying to find the ability to form words as Ariadne’s half lidded gaze turned on her next.

Under that scrutiny, and still crippled by exhaustion, Hibiki could only mumble out: “why?”

Ariadne only smirked, reaching out to run her fingers through Kurumi’s hair as she pressed into the mattress with a soft whine.

“Our discussion, Hibiki,” Ariadne whispered, bringing her gaze back up to meet Hibiki’s. “Remember? You wanted her to promise that she would stay, after all, she doesn’t take those lightly.”

Hibiki swallowed, unable to hide the twist of jealousy in her guts as Ariadne stroked Kurumi’s hair.

“But… like this? What did you even do to her?”

“That isn’t your concern. Please, Hibiki. You want her to stay, don’t you? So do I. It’s the only way we can keep everybody safe.”

Hibiki gulped, wiping some sweat from her brow as she glanced over Kurumi, who had managed to lift her head from the mattress enough to stare up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

“Through sex?” Hibiki asked after a beat.

“You didn’t like it?” Ariadne cocked her head.

“N-no, I did… But will this work? Will she stay?”

Ariadne smiled at her.

“There’s only one way to find out, Hibikin. Why not give her some incentive?”

A pointed look down at Kurumi told Hibiki all she needed to know in that simple implication.

_But is it okay?_

That voice nagged in her mind, and the Quasi-Spirit faltered as Kurumi managed to lay down on her back, resting her head against the pillow and shutting her eyes, too exhausted to react to the way Ariadne stroked her cheek.

Hibiki didn’t catch the way Ariadne’s hand slipped back out of sight, but she did feel a sudden surge in confidence. That concern, her inhibitions, faded away in an instant, and Hibiki was very quickly too eager to really give a damn about why her mood was flipping so drastically, and nor did she care very much forwhat she was worried about mere seconds ago. ****

“How?”

Ariadne let a cat-like grin spread across her face at Hibiki’s words, and she gave Kurumi’s cheek a gentle tap. The Spirit wet her lips, and slanted her head to the side at Ariadne’s summons.

“How do you want it, Kurumin? How do you want Hibiki to treat you?” The Dominion asked, and Hibiki shifted closer towards the Spirit, watching as those mismatched eyes turned onto her. That heated stare made Hibiki’s heart skip a beat. Oh, how had she longed to see Kurumi look at her this way…

“I wouldn’t mind… if you returned the favour,” Kurumi whispered, her voice husky and low, a type of sensual that made Hibiki swoon, finding herself lost in those enchanting eyes.

“Of course.” The words left her mouth before she could think to stop them, and Hibiki couldn’t suppress the flutter in her chest as Kurumi broke into an earnest, attractive grin. Ariadne had slunk back to the sidelines by now, and Hibiki felt her gaze on her fade away as she focused on Kurumi, and only Kurumi, before her.

The Spirit spread her legs as Hibiki crept forward on her hands and knees, andHibiki let instinct guide her as she took hold of one of Kurumi’s thighs. She spread her legs further apart, and took a deep breath as she gazed at her dripping sex, marvelling at just _how_ wet she was. Kurumi let out a soft sound that Hibiki took as encouragement, and the Quasi-Spirit leaned down to press a soft, experimental kiss to her clitoris.

Hibiki’s breath hitched as Kurumi let out a long, drawn out mewl. The sound went straight to Hibiki’s cunt, feeling it clench on instinct at the sexual notion alone. She felt as Kurumi’s legs came up, and secured around her head, drawing her in close towards her pussy. Close enough that Hibiki had a perfect look at what she had fantasised and dreamed about for so long now. She had spent many days daydreaming about being with Kurumi, intimately and affectionately, in all different ways both sexual and not. Had fantasised and brought herself to climax too many times to count over.

Kurumi’s quick breaths, the soft mewl she made when Hibiki’s lips brushed over Kurumi’s lower ones. Hibiki swallowed upon tasting Kurumi’s arousal, swiping her tongue over her lips to savour it. Despite still having that nagging feeling that while this was what she wanted and more… it didn’t seem right.

But she was too far gone now to turn back.

Driven by animalistic lust and a desire to finally take what she had been craving for so, so long by now, Hibiki dove forward. She firmly clutched Kurumi’s thighs, gripping them close and pulling her body forward. The Spirit hissed out a sound of approval, but Hibiki hardly heard it as she finally, _finally_ pressed her tongue to Kurumi’s labia. She ran it over her pussy lips, up towards her clitoris. The simple action made Kurumi’s legs clench around her head, and Hibiki felt her hand fumble down to tangle in her hair and draw her closer with a breathy gasp.

_She tastes so good…_ Hibiki managed to think between the millions of whirling thoughts flying through her addled brain. She brought her tongue over Kurumi’s sex once, then twice, and had soon set up a rhythmic pace of gentle yet thorough laps of her tongue. Working it over Kurumi’s entrance, up towards her clit, Hibiki listened out for what motion elicited the best sound from Kurumi, and sought to replicate it.

The symphony of purrs and a variety of other insanely attractive sounds that came from Kurumi drove Hibiki utterly mad. She felt fingers grip her hair tightly, knotting it and clutching her close until her neck hurt. Those legs tightened around her head, but the pain was nothing compared to the sheer ecstasy and heat that was rolling over Hibiki’s body, spurred by the chance to be able to do what she had been craving for so long. Each lick, each kiss, each ghost of her lips elicited more sounds, and Kurumi was positively dripping before long, pussy clenching down around nothing until Hibiki carefully pushed a finger inside of her, making Kurumi writhe madly at the sudden onslaught of new sensations.

Hibiki could feel Ariadne’s eyes on them. She couldn’t tell what she was doing, exactly, but Hibiki frankly didn’t care. Head down and buried between Kurumi’s legs, Hibiki was only focused on bringing the Spirit to climax.

And climax she did.

“Yes!” Was all Kurumi managed out as her orgasm positively _ripped_ through her, her entire body tensing and locking Hibiki between her legs until the Quasi-Spirit squirmed in discomfort. Hibiki felt as Kurumi rolled her hips, practically grinning against her face as if to squeeze every iota of pleasure Hibiki could possibly give her out. Her sounds were even hotter now, and Hibiki thought she might climax just by hearing Kurumi. As her squirming died down, Hibiki gave a couple of soft licks to Kurumi’s clit- and feeling her hips buck and hearing her groan at the overstimulation.

It was only then, as heavy breathing from both parties befell the room and Hibiki managed to slip away from between Kurumi’s legs to gaze down at her, face flushed and hair a mess, did Ariadne creep forward once more.

“I take it you enjoyed that,” that husky voice whispered into her ear. Hibiki immediately stiffened, her attention pulled away from the glorious sight of Kurumi basking in the afterglow of her climax. She levelled her gaze with Ariadne, those strange jade coloured eyes staring into her own blue ones.

“Yes.”

Ariadne smiled at her, and reached up with one hand to cup Hibiki’s cheeks. The Quasi-Spirit swallowed as the Dominion held her face, watching Ariadne’s gaze drop down briefly towards her lips.

“I would like to feel your tongue sometime,” she whispered, before releasing Hibiki’s cheeks.

“I’m not sure about that…” Hibiki whispered, shifting back as Ariadne approached forward, still clothed, a stark contrast to herself and Kurumi- who seemed to have slipped into sleep judging by the steady sounds of her breathing.

“Regardless, I’ve kept my promise,” Ariadne murmured, only stopping once Hibiki was pressed to the head of the bed, with no further back to go. “Kurumi will keep hers.” ****

Hibiki stole a glance at Kurumi. “How do you know?”

Ariadne’s hand came back up again, now pressing on Hibiki’s sternum and pushing her down until she was laying. Almost instantly, Hibiki felt a great sense of lethargy take over her, and the Quasi-Spirit could no longer keep her eyes open.

“Trust in a Dominion, Hibikin. By the time you two wake up, it will all fall into place. Kurumi is yours now. She won’t be leaving.”

And with that, Hibiki’s consciousness slipped away.

Ariadne sighed as she leaned back, taking her gaze over the slumbering two. It had truly been a great effort to use so much of her power in such a minute way- Kurumi’s will was incredibly powerful to overcome. But, it had succeeded.

Ariadne shifted off the bed, brushing herself down as she stretched out, feeling the urge to sleep wash over herself as well.

And perhaps tonight she would, knowing that a threat to the safety of all of her people and this entire world itself, rivalled only, by the White Queen had been dealt with and quelled.

_A job well done indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the art! Go ahead and copy and paste them into your browser search bar.  
> Ariadne and Kurumi: https://imgur.com/QlMH0oh
> 
> Kurumi and Hibiki: https://imgur.com/JD3Zpys
> 
> Thank you for reading and viewing! And again, many thanks to the wonderful and talented D_Sho for his incredible services.


End file.
